


If Someone Is Here, Show Me a Sign

by ChimeraBun



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Haunting, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ouija, Pitch Pearl, Protectiveness, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChimeraBun/pseuds/ChimeraBun
Summary: Sam and Tucker convince Danny using an Ouija board to talk through to ghosts is a good idea. Although, if you don't follow the rules, bad things just might happen to you. Danny doesn't know what he allowed in his house.





	1. Is there anyone here?

"Oh come on Danny, don't you want to speak with the dead?" Tucker stated sarcastically.

 

"Even if we could, I'm pretty sure my parents would have scared them away." Danny joked. He turned to look over at Sam, "Why did you even bring an ouija board? I thought you didn't believe in all that ghost bullshit."

 

Sam and Tucker came to spend the night at Danny's house, with much protest from Sam's parents. They did their usual routine; order out pizza, play video games, watch horror movies, and pass out by 4 am. This time Sam decided to break the routine and bring her newly bought Ouija board to the sleepover.

 

"I don't, I just thought it would make this 'slumber party' more interesting." She laid out the board and planchette then skimmed over the dos and donts of talking to ghosts before tossing it aside haphazardly. "Come on Danny, maybe we can make you into a believer." She teased.

 

Of course, it was 3 am when Sam decided to whip out her secret weapon. When else would you contact the spirits from the other side, then the witching hour. Danny glanced back and forth between the board and his friends. "And here I thought you didn't believe in ghosts. Seems like all the horror movies got to you after all." Sam taunted.

 

"Fine. Let's play your stupid little ghost game," He sat in the cult circle on his bed around the Ouija board. "As long as you guys don't fake it."

 

"Yea, yea whatever," She hushed him to get on with it, "Now we all have to hold our fingers on the planchette, and we can't let go unless we tell the ghosts 'goodbye'." Sam continued to list off rules, "Also, we can only have one person talk while speaking with the dead... so which one of us should do the talking?"

 

The three of them glanced at each other warily before Tucker called out "Ya know Danny's the son of ghost hunters, so he should know how to talk to ghosts right? So he should do it." Danny gave him a glare of betrayal.

 

"Yep, sounds great." Sam agreed as both of them put their fingers on the planchette eagerly waiting for Danny to follow.

 

It wasn't the fact that Danny would have to communicate with the dead that made him uncomfortable, it was how he would be the only one in the room to look stupid talking to nothing. He knew that after everything was over Sam and Tucker would never stop teasing him about the whole incident. It was the same reason why they weren't so willing to be put in the same position.

 

Danny groaned in protest but complied anyway. He joined his friends on the board and looked at them for approval to start. After a nod in agreement from them both, he cleared his throat and chose his words cautiously.

 

"Hello, I am Danny and I'm here with my friends Sam and Tucker. We mean no ill will at all, and we only want to learn from you guys." Tucker giggled at his proclamation to become allies with the ghosts. Earning a glare from Danny. He continued on, "Is there anyone here?" _silence_ "Can you tell me your name?" _silence_ "Can you show me a sign if someone is with us?" _more silence_. He continued on asking questions, every one that was asked into the air was never responded, only gained chuckles from both Sam and Tucker. He finally had enough of it, he slammed his feet on the floor and stood up. "This is bullshit, ghost don't exist, and they sure as hell won't talk through a wooden block that sounds like a vegetable."

 

Tucker was laughing hysterically, like Danny's embarrassment was his only form of entertainment. Sam chuckled "Come on, Danny, you're breaking the rules. You have to tell the ghosts 'goodbye' before leaving."

 

"Well good fucking bye and good riddance" Danny shouted at his wall. Making Tucker laugh out loud again.

 

Right as Danny turned to look at his friends the lights flickered softly before going pitch black.

 

"Um... Danny, I get you're mad at us but you don't have to go to this extreme."

 

"Guys, that wasn't me..." He saw something flash in the mirror for a second and went away, sending a chill up his spine. After a few seconds of silence and internally freaking out, the lights flashed back on as if nothing happened.

 

Danny looked over at his friends still on the bed, looking a mix of confused and concerned. He was the first to shrug it off going back to his friends. he grabbed the Ouija board off his bed and toss it aside. "Alright guys, enough ghost crap my parents do that enough, how about another round of Doomed." He said changing the subject before it could get worse.

 

Tucker and Sam looked at each other still obviously worried about the previous events that took place. Eventually, they both looked back to Danny and smiled in agreement. They followed him down to the lab where the computer was to play the game, leaving something else in the room.

 

~•~•~

 

After several hours of playing Doomed, all three of the teens agreed that it was about time for them to get some rest. Even though they were wary of going back to Danny's room, their beauty rest was more important than a fictional ghost. Sam and Tucker rolled out their sleeping bags on the floor and got in.

 

"Alright, good night guys." After receiving a reply from them both he went to turn out the lights. His hand hovered over the switch as he glanced over to the mirror and back.

 

"Hey Danny, you okay?" Sam looked concerned.

 

"Yea I'm fine" After looking in the mirror one last time he turned the switch off and got situated under the covers.

 

Danny couldn't help but think about what he saw in the mirror. Did he really see it? Did he just imagine it in the heat of the moment? The thought of what he saw, two glowing, green orbs, sent a shiver down his back. He hoped what he saw was just his imagination. He rolled on his side so he wouldn't be able to see the mirror. Although, he couldn't help but get the feeling he was being watched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a fanfic in such a long time, so sorry if this sounds wonky or if the characters are a bit ooc. I honestly just wanted an Ouija board au but since this is a dead fandom I guess I had to do this myself. Honestly, I'm more of a reader, not a writer and I believe that's present in my work but oh well. I'll take any criticism on how I can improve. Thanks a bunch for reading.


	2. Did you hear something?

“Danny, guys, wake up breakfast is ready.” Jazz peaked her head through the door. She barely entered the room trying to be courteous of their privacy.

 

An almost unanimous groan came from the teens. “Yes, yes, you want your sleep. Maybe you should have thought about that before staying up all night.” She started to walk down the hallway as she continued, “and don't make me come back up there.”

 

Danny sat up in bed and looked at the time.  _ 8:30, Ugh why did she have to wake us up this early. _ Usually, they didn’t stay up past 4 am, but because of what happened the previous night they didn't go to bed until it was past 5. Even then it was hard for Danny to fall asleep, constantly feeling anxious about what he couldn't see in the darkness. When the sun started to rise was when he truly could calm down and get to sleep.

 

Danny rubbed his eyes, removing the crusted discharge from them. He looked over to see his friends on the floor. Sam was sitting up looking as tired as he felt, and Tucker fell back asleep. Danny took the pillow he was just sleeping on and chucked it at his friends sleeping face.

 

Tucker jerked his head up in surprise, “The hell man?!?” he gave Danny a look of anger.

 

“Trust me, you'll want to get up. Jazz wasn't kidding about making her come back here.” He grimaced as if reliving a distant memory. “It was NOT fun last time. I'll just say she's stronger than she looks.”

 

After a  few seconds of trying to figure out what the sweet and affection older sister could have done to her brother. They were interrupted by Danny walking to the door “Come on let's go eat.” He said with a yawn.

 

Their stomach growled in agreement before they could protest for more sleep.

 

~•~•~

 

Floating in the endless abyss was a white-haired teen. He stared at nothing with pure boredom pasted onto his face. He waited for anything to happen because absolutely anything could be better than nothing.

 

Then out of nowhere sounds of distant chatter entered into the nothingness. Getting stronger and louder with time. I mischievous smirk contorted onto his mouth. He floated around listening to where the sound was coming from. The louder it got, the closer he was. Eventually, he found it, he could hear the conversation fluently. His hands danced around in the air looking for a pocket of some sort. Once he hit it his smile grew larger and more devilish. “Gotcha”

 

~•~•~

 

A plate full of pancakes were put in front of the teens. They all scarfed down the food quickly hoping they could go right back to bed afterward. The much-enjoyed silence was broken when Maddie sat down to join her family. “Just how late did you guys stay up last night?”

 

The three of them switched glances between each other before Danny finally answered, “Not too late I’m sure, didn’t really check the time when we fell asleep.” Keeping the answer vague was a way to avoid feeling guilty or look like they were lying. Maddie gave “hm” that made a point she knew he wasn't telling the truth but didn’t question any further.

 

“Kids, we have good news,” Jack bellowed after swallowing a mouth full of pancake. Danny and Jazz looked up to their father in curiosity waiting for him to go on. “You know about that ghost portal we've been working on, we finally figured out the problem and fixed it.” Jazz rolled her eyes and continued reading her book when she realized the conversation would be unimportant.

 

“Yea who would have guessed the 'on' switch would be on the inside?” Maddie chimed in.

 

“Which means you two can help us out in the lab more.”

 

“Oh great.” Danny went back to tuning them out and eating his breakfast.

 

“Oh, and of course Sam and Tucker can join as well.” Maddie smiled brightly at the two.

 

“Thanks for the offer Mrs. Fenton but… um.. were usually very busy.”

 

“Yes, so so busy.” Tucker tagged along.

 

“Well, that's too bad.”

 

After eating the three of them were cleaning the dishes. “Well, you heard that, looks like I'm gonna be stuck in the lab for a few weeks helping mom and dad till they realize that portal doesn't go anywhere.”

 

Tucker put his hand on Danny’s shoulder, “Good luck my friend, you will need it.”

 

Danny groaned, “Thanks.” he sat down one of the plates he dried off and went to grab another one when the plate he just finished fell to the floor and shattered. The surprise made him jump back onto the glass shards. “Ah fuck”

 

“Holy shit are you ok dude?” Tucker helped Danny hop onto the couch while Sam swept up the remaining shards before coming over.

 

“Yea, yea I'm fine. It was just so weird, it's like the plate fell on its own.”

 

~•~•~

  
  


The strange events didn’t end with the broken plate. Throughout the week more unexplainable occurrences happened. From strange wind coming out of nowhere to the feeling of someone pushing him while he was on the stairs. The nights weren’t good either. If it was possible for him to at least get a couple hours of sleep at night that would be a positive. Whenever he did try to sleep, he was bombarded by vivid nightmares of his family being murdered or those terrifying eyes staring at him from everywhere. Of course, the added paranoia didn’t help the situation.

 

Maddie and Jack the past week were making Danny and Jazz work down in the lab after they came home from school every day. The extra workload wasn’t helping Danny with his classes. His lack of sleep made him constantly fall asleep in class, and the lab work made it barely possible for him to do his homework before passing out on it.  Sam and Tucker noticed Danny’s constant exhaustion, but after getting snapped at by him when they wouldn't drop it, they decided to let him be.

 

When he came home from school one day Jack and Maddie were in the living room waiting for their children to return. “Ah kids, we just wanted to let you know that our project is basically complete, and we won’t be needing your help anymore,” Jack said directing his attention to the both of them. “We also have a surprise to show you guys later, but first we will need to run more tests.” He ended vaguely.

 

Jazz and Danny gave each other a concerned glance before averting their gaze back to their parents. “That was all, now go ahead and work on your homework till dinner is ready.” Maddie dismissed them. A sense of relief flooded into Danny,  _ Thank god, now maybe I can catch up on my work before I fail, _ He changed the direction where he was looking to the stairwell down to the lab.  _ but what are they hiding down there? _ He quickly dismissed his thoughts to head upstairs and get started on his work.

 

~•~•~

 

Later that night Danny randomly woke up. He sat up in bed and looked over to read his digital clock on his nightstand.  _ 4:50 _ . His throat was overcome with an extremely uncomfortable feeling of dryness. He stood up, annoyed he would have to get out from the safety of his bed sheets, and started heading towards the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and started to fill it with water then continued to chug the glass down satisfying his throat. He warmed up at the thought of returning to his bed and started for the stairs.

 

_ “Daniel” _

 

Danny froze at the sound of his name being called. It sounded distorted like what was said wasn’t English but somehow understandable. He stood there thinking about his options; go back upstairs and forget everything that just happened, or turn around and face what could be possibly waiting for him. He opted for the first choice, seeing as it was the safer option. After a few more steps he heard his name being called again, this time louder and more demanding. He grumbled to himself, “This is probably just another dream.” He turned around to see if some monster would attack him but nothing.

 

_ “Come Daniel” _

 

He followed the voice to the entryway to the lab. A soft glow was coming from inside beckoning him to come. Maybe I should just go back to bed. Before he could reconsider the voice saying his name rang through his ears enticing him to go down. “Well… satisfaction brought it back.” Danny mumbled to himself taking his steps down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If y'all are interested, I have a Tumblr and Instagram, both under the name ChimeraBun.


End file.
